1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a method for controlling operations of a touch panel, and particularly to a method for controlling operations of a touch panel that can reduce touch sensing noise of the touch panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating timing of driving signals YCLKs, a data coupling area, and a driving pulse according to the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, a time interval T1 between two adjacent driving signals YCLKs is greater than a time interval T2 of the data coupling area, and the time interval T2 is greater than a time interval T3 of the driving pulse. During the time interval T2 of the data coupling area, a common voltage of a display panel (below the touch panel) is not constant, so a driving pulse is not transmitted to a touch sensor of the touch panel for detecting whether an object touches the touch panel. In a 60 Hz frame rate touch panel, a time interval T3 of a driving pulse is completely free from influence of a time interval T2 of a data coupling area. But, a time interval T1 between two adjacent driving signals YCLKs of a half source driver touch panel is shorter than a time interval T1 of the 60 Hz frame rate touch panel. Therefore, in the half source driver touch panel, a time interval T3 of a driving pulse can not avoid influence from a time interval T2 of a data coupling area, resulting in inability to determine whether an object touches the half source driver touch panel according to a detection result of the driving pulse.